<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>на самом деле меня нет by hitamyujr (gallyanim)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364146">на самом деле меня нет</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/hitamyujr'>hitamyujr (gallyanim)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 поцелуев [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark Past, Imaginary Friends, M/M, One Night Stands, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:59:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/hitamyujr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Куда бы ты ни уехал, ты берёшь с собой себя; но в пути легко стать кем-то другим.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50 поцелуев [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>на самом деле меня нет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9elinus/gifts">an9elinus</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>стекло и ничего хорошего</p><p>по машиной заявке на поцелуи — джинбэмы ту шат зем ап</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Одни сутки во внешнем мире. Любое место, любое время, но только одни сутки за год. На следующий год перенести нельзя, следы оставлять нельзя. Правил мало, но иногда каждое из существующих может довести до неотступного желания иметь целый кодекс с пунктами и подпунктами, но просто совсем другими. Не этими.</p><p>Потому что те правила, которые есть, по факту сводятся в одно короткое и обжигающее — на самом деле тебя нет.</p><p> </p><p>////</p><p> </p><p>Ряды сидений внутри парома полны людьми, но место рядом с мутным (протереть бы хорошенько с обеих сторон) иллюминатором всё равно удаётся отхватить; может быть, позже Джинён об этом пожалеет, когда после первых десяти минут пути захочет вылезти и посмотреть на отдаляющиеся гонконгские башни уже с палубы, без стекла, но сейчас кажется, что выбор места удачен. Взгляд вперивается в водную гладь, тихую, едва шевелящуюся. Скоро мотор её взрежет, побежит рябь и гипнотическое воздействие недвижимой воды пройдёт, но пока можно вглядываться и вглядываться и теряться внутри.</p><p>Между первым разом, когда босс смотрит на Джинёна и говорит “Ты не в себе, уезжай”, а сам Джинён смотрит на себя в зеркало и видит посеревшее от усталости лицо, и покупкой билета на самолёт проходит миллион времени, когда всё та же реплика звучит Джинёну с разных сторон в разных вариациях миллион раз. Иногда кажется, что босс как бы случайно забывает добавить “и не возвращайся больше”, но скорее всего это просто морок. Скорее всего, Джинёну подспудно хочется, чтобы ему сказали не возвращаться, как бы дали индульгенцию бросить всё, что он сам не сможет бросить никогда. Смысла уезжать передохнуть он не видит очень долго ― в чём смысл, если все его кошмары про живых мёртвых людей и мёртвых живых людей останутся с ним в любой точке мира? Но однажды чаша переполняется. Однажды становится невмоготу, и Джинён берёт билет до Гонконга, чтобы попасть в Макао. В Макао они с Джексоном съездить не успели.</p><p>Аэропорт Гонконга оглушает воспоминаниями; такими живыми и яркими и вшитыми под кожу, что становится сложно поверить в то, что когда-то они не были воспоминаниями, а были реальностью. Джинён проходил этими же коридорами, здесь же брал багаж. Хватал с ленты свой чемодан, а потом Джексона. Было. Не в кино было и не вычитал нигде, а было с ним когда-то давно. Оказывается, в нём таки есть место для чего-то ещё, кроме кошмаров.</p><p>В Гонконге Джинён не задерживается: день прилёта, день на акклиматизацию, потом сразу день парома в Макао. Ему ставят штамп в паспорт (и это действительно его паспорт, на его имя, в кои-то веки). Он пересекает водную границу, а Гонконг растворяется сзади влажной туманной дымкой. Как жаль, что все видения о людях, о которых когда-то заботился Джинён и о которых он не заботился, но заботились другие и его стараниями лишились той возможности, не могут раствориться точно так же.</p><p>Вот он уехал, как ему говорили ― и что теперь? Ничего не изменится.</p><p>Гонконг ― британский след, Макао ― потругальский след, и из-за этого мгновенно наваливаются воспоминания из такого же португальского следа в Бразилии и всей Латинской Америке. Тоже когда-то было и тоже на самом деле было с Джинёном. Чешется плохая, некрасивая и неаккуратная татуировка на лопатке, которую где-то там и били. Не в Бразилии, а в Гватемале вроде бы, но какая к чёртовой матери разница. Хорошо, что он её не видит большую часть времени, по крайней мере.</p><p>На выходе с парома у Джинёна падают солнечные очки, и перед тем, как он склоняется поднять их, очки поднимает кто-то другой.</p><p>― Гуччи, ― говорит кто-то другой. ― Нефиговая модель, вроде лимитная серия?</p><p>― Это подарок, ― говорит Джинён. ― Не знаю.</p><p>Кто-то другой присвистывает перед тем, как отдать ему очки, и говорит:</p><p>― Классные подарки тебе дарят. Расскажешь, кто?</p><p>И Джинён понимает, что они говорят по-корейски. И Джинён понимает, что мажет пальцами по чужой ладони, когда забирает очки обратно. Лейбл Гуччи на дужке слабо отсвечивает от таких же слабых солнечных лучей, но Джинён не может взять в толк, как вообще можно было за две секунды определить модель и степень её лимитности. Взять в толк, почему он оглядывает этого кого-то другого сверху вниз (он выше Джинёна, не сильно, но выше) и отвечает ― расскажу, тоже не выходит.</p><p>Парень тощий, губы у него пухлые, жесты выдают привычку к роскоши, а имя ― тайского жителя. По акценту даже тренированное ухо Джинёна бы никогда не определило. Корейский у Кунпимука Бхувакуля (“Но ты лучше просто зови меня Бэмбэм, давай без формальностей”) беглый, почти кажется, что он вот-вот ввернёт словечко на каком-нибудь провинциальном сатури, и мелкие странности произношения можно было бы списать на то, что он родом откуда-то из деревеньки с Чеджу, например. Джинён вспоминает, как по-корейски говорил Джексон. Вспоминает, чтобы снова забыть. Он очень давно не слышал Джексона и перспектив услышать нет.</p><p>Разве что Джинёна пристрелят в какой-нибудь очередной Гватемале. Но вероятность довольно мала.</p><p>Джинён заселяется в номер, бросает там вещи, а Бэмбэм его ждёт внизу в лобби. Где живёт сам Бэмбэм, какие у него были планы на Макао до того, как очки Джинёна свалились к носкам его элегантных ботильонов, почему у него все вещи умещаются в одну крохотную барсетку ― Джинён не спрашивает. Он в целом не против, чтобы потом Бэмбэм не жил нигде и в итоге оказался в его номере. У Бэмбэма мягкий голос и он много разговаривает, и его потокам слов удаётся заглушить монологи в голове Джинёна, даже если Джинён не в состоянии сформулировать, о чём и о ком вообще эти потоки. Может быть, хотя бы на день кошмары уйдут.</p><p>Солнечные очки висят у Джинёна на вороте рубашки и периодически брякают по груди. На самом деле в них нет ровным счётом никакого смысла при нынешней погоде, но Джексон купил их в Гонконге, и если Джинён до сих пор их не потерял и не разбил, то возможно это знак не расставаться.</p><p>Джинён не любит Джексона ― нельзя любить того, кого нет, но Джексон всегда с ним и всегда в его голове, потому что он его главный неизбывный кошмар. Кто-то сказал бы, что просто Гонконг и Макао ― плохой выбор, но разницы нет. Потому что нет координат на земном шаре, где для Джинёна не нашлось бы соответствующих воспоминаний. Воспоминания и кошмары настолько неразрывно связаны, что неизбежно жрут изнутри и превращают его в тень самого себя. Может быть, воспоминания и есть его кошмары. Или наоборот.</p><p>Бэмбэм покупает какую-то дрянь на палочке, даёт ему попробовать, и Джинён смотрит с подозрением, а потом зажмуривается и кусает. Кажется, соус брызгает ему на рубашку. Бэмбэм печально цокает языком:</p><p>― Тоже недешёвая ведь.</p><p>Джинён отмахивается. Ему невкусно, но он чувствует, что ему невкусно. Ему не никак. Ему наплевать на рубашку, но не потому что всё обрыдло и неизбежно будет пожрато кошмаром, а потому что есть вещи, которые сейчас занимают больше пятна. Что-то занимает Джинёна и это не купание в прошлых ужасах. Это Бэмбэм, это его ноги, это рассказать ему про очки ― хорошую историю без плохого конца. Джинёну кажется, он годами не говорил ни с кем просто так.</p><p>Это счастье подозрительности, просто относящейся к тому, что его собираются накормить неведомой дрянью, а не к тому, что его могут в любой момент вырубить в несознанку. Не убить ― Джинён не очень боится, что убьют, а скорее вырубить и потом вернуть в мир уже другим, обескровленным и измученным, затерзанным ради выяснения каких-нибудь тайн, которые он хотел бы сам не знать. Он привык бояться, и сейчас странно, что Бэмбэма бояться не хочется, и может быть, это тоже проявление душевной немоты, но если в результате он понемногу отпускает ту самую немоту, то пусть продолжается как продолжается.</p><p>Бэмбэм не спрашивает, сколько времени Джинён здесь будет. Не спрашивает, кто он такой. Они оба не задают вопросы, потому что у обоих их было бы слишком много.</p><p>Больше двадцати тысяч шагов на счётчике телефона, несколько неизвестных дряней и один элитный ресторан, поровну бутиков и псевдоколониальных зданий спустя Бэмбэм выводит его обратно к отелю. У Джинёна немного шумит в голове от выпитого в элитном ресторане. Вечерние огоньки на отеле разрезают темноту вокруг, намекая на то, что день скоро завершится. Джинён не хочет. Пусть длится вечно.</p><p>― Поднимешься сейчас?</p><p>Бэмбэм едва заметно колеблется, но кивает. В номере Джинён идёт в душ, а Бэмбэм заваливается прямо в ботильонах на его кровать. Когда Джинён выходит из душа в одном полотенце и с мокрыми волосами, ему кажется, что они оба сейчас очень наслаждаются зрелищем ― одинаково залипают на разное друг в друге.</p><p>― А теперь в казино, ― говорит притом Бэмбэм. ― Проиграть стоимость твоих очков за один раз ― ты же за этим приехал?</p><p>Джинён не уверен, но если Бэмбэм говорит так, то он готов согласиться.</p><p>Казино безумное, и на Джинёна пахнет духами, и он пьёт дальше, и Бэмбэм пьёт из его бокала, а потом смеётся ему в плечо. Джинён пытается проиграть в рулетку, но не выходит. Наверное, стоило выбрать покер. В покере надо думать, а он не в состоянии.</p><p>― Дай я поставлю, ― говорит Бэмбэм, перегибается через него и кидает фишки Джинёна на некое рандомное число. У Джинёна все ароматы духов и алкоголя перебиваются запахом шеи Бэмбэма: немножко пота, немножко их общего вина, немножко какого-то адски дорогого одеколона. Все запахи хочется собрать языком. Рандомное число действительно проигрывает. Демон, в шутку говорит Джинён, и для него просто имеет значение, что он шутит, а Бэмбэм почему-то вздрагивает, словно боится, что его сейчас в чём-то обвинят ― но не он ли сам задал Джинёну вектор на проигрыш?</p><p>После проигрыша правда легче. Может быть, часть кошмаров утонула в россыпи разноцветных фишек.</p><p>В три часа ночи Макао всё ещё не спит. Совсем иначе, чем Рио, собрат по португальскому следу, и в Рио Джинёну хотелось забыться, отключив самое знание о том, что он Пак Джинён и он существует. В Макао хочется чувствовать бытие каждой клеточкой себя.</p><p>Бэмбэм что-то говорит про свой опыт в казино. Джинён кладёт ему руку на плечо.</p><p>― Помолчи сейчас, ― говорит он и наконец-то впивается жадно в пухлые губы. Чувствовать бытие значит чувствовать Бэмбэма, никак иначе. Рука нашаривает тощую, плоскую задницу в узких джинсах и сжимает. Макао не закончится, пока Джинён не посмотрит на Бэмбэма поверх своей кровати ещё раз ― только теперь уже без одежды и с Джинёном у него между ног.</p><p>Макао не закончится, пока Джинён не кончит дважды в кровати и ещё пару раз в душе.</p><p>Макао не закончится, потому что Джинён засыпает с пухлыми губами у своего плеча, с рукой, перекинутой через грудь Бэмбэма, и Джинёну ничего не снится. Ни кошмаров, ни абсурда, ни хорошего. Ничего. Ему удаётся не думать о том, что было и о том, что будет, и вообще удаётся не думать ― только чувствовать. За сутки в Макао Джинён теряет себя и находит снова, но не жалеет ни о чём. В кои-то веки он не жалеет о том, что он Пак Джинён и быть ему Пак Джинёном до скончания времён.</p><p>С утра Джинёна оглушает одинокая тишина.</p><p> </p><p>\\\</p><p> </p><p>— Все забыли тебя. Кроме одного человека.</p><p>Марк не пытается выяснить, почему и зачем, Марк не пытается укорить. Марк просто заново проговаривает всё так, как оно есть, но легче не становится. Да в общем и не должно. У Марка такой цели нет, и тут уместнее будет поблагодарить его за то, что у него нет и цели сделать хуже, доложив по всей форме о несоблюдении правил пребывания во внешнем мире.</p><p>— Ты не успел стереть? — спрашивает Марк, и Бэмбэм фыркает.</p><p>— Не захотел. Хочу, чтобы он меня помнил.</p><p>— Тебе не кажется, что ему самому было бы лучше, если бы не? — Марк опять же вряд ли чувствует невероятную эмпатию к просто человеку из внешнего мира. К человеку довольно сомнительных моральных качеств и биографических этапов, к тому же. Бэмбэм пожимает плечами. Ему ничего не кажется, он просто хочет жить хотя бы чужим воспоминанием. Воспоминанием человека, который не знает, что на самом деле Бэмбэма нет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>